Lovers
by Lanny Kitazawa
Summary: Quando ambos se tornam uma necessidade ao outro e a pessoa amada correu perigo por sua causa, não há mais como simplesmente ignorar sentimentos e o desejo. Aviso: lemon BEM descritivo. Par: lá dentro XD


**Classificação:** yaoi (lemon bem descritivo)

**Par:** RanxKen

**Disclaimer:** Como você já deve ter percebido, Weiss não me pertence, porque se me pertencesse, este casal já teria ficado junto a muito tempo XD

-------------------------------------------------------

**_LOVERS_**

TOC, TOC, TOC

– Ta aberta, pode entrar!

Aya abriu a porta.

– Você tem certeza que está bem? – caminhou em direção ao outro e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama.

– Sim, eu estou. Não precisa se preocupar tanto.

– Como não vou me preocupar? Você foi me ajudar e olha só o que aconteceu com você...

Ken suspirou profundamente.

– Eu já disse, vim pra cá por você. Vou estar sempre ao seu lado e cuidar muito bem de você. Hahahaha! – disse coçando a cabeça do outro. – Ai!

– Você deveria parar de agir como se eu fosse uma criança. Se existe alguma por aqui, esta é você. Deixe-me ver seus machucados!

– Não precisa! Eu já disse que estou bem. Já cuidei deles. E eu também não sou uma criança. – virou para o lado contrário ao outro um pouco ruborizado. – Já sou maior de idade, como você.

Aya deu um meio sorriso.

– Se não é uma criança, então, não seja teimoso e deixe-me cuidar de você.

Ken suspirou profundamente.

– Tudo bem. Mas não venha me cobrar nenhum favor depois.

– Hum, mas você mesmo não disse que ia cuidar muito bem de mim? – Ken ficou bravo. – Estou brincando. Não vou cobrar nada de você, apenas... – suspirou. – Deixa pra lá. Vou buscar gazes e anti-sépticos, espere aqui.

– Ha! Como se eu tivesse escolha, ou para onde fugir.

Aya sorriu e o outro o olhou espantado. Nunca havia visto-o fazer isso abertamente.

Saiu e Ken fez o que ele havia mandado. Quando voltou, paralisou com a visão que acabara de ter. O corpo do outro era realmente bonito. Tentou disfarçar as sensações que assaltaram seu corpo e foi em direção a cama, sentando-se à direita do moreno, começando a cuidar de suas feridas.

– Ai! Isso dói!

– Desculpe, mas você sabe que isso é necessário, se não vão acabar inflamando.

– Eu sei.

– Vira pra lá para eu poder cuidar dos ferimentos das suas costas.

– Assim?

– Isso.

O jogador sentia os toques de Aya sobre sua pele. Apesar da dor pelos machucados, era bom poder sentir o toque dele em suas costas.

O espadachim, apesar de tentar não transparecer, gostava do que estava fazendo. Além de retribuir o favor, podia sentir a pele macia e cheirosa do outro sob seus dedos.

Embalado nessas sensações, quando acabou o último curativo, encostou sua testa no pescoço do outro.

– Você não deve mais fazer isso.

– Aya!?

Ele respirou profundamente ainda de encontro ao outro, o que o fez se arrepiar.

– Nem sempre eu vou poder cuidar de você. Tente não se machucar mais, muito menos por minha causa.

– Eu já disse que estou bem. Eu não sou uma criança, não preciso da sua ajuda.

Ele tentou se levantar mas foi impedido pelo ruivo. O outro passou o braço por sua cintura e o puxou para mais perto. Suspirou e deu um beijo carinhoso no pescoço dele. Ainda com os lábios colados a pele do outro disse:

– Não seja tão teimoso. Você precisa de mim tanto quanto eu preciso de você. Ou eu deixei de ser uma necessidade pra você tão depressa?

O moreno estava surpreso com o que estava acontecendo. Virou para o outro ainda meio confuso.

– Aya!? Por que...

Não pode continuar a frase pois o espadachim havia coberto seus lábios com os dele.

A boca de Aya era tão macia, mais até do que já havia imaginado. Não conseguindo se conter entreabriu os lábios e tocou os do outro com a língua, contato que o ruivo sem demora aceitou.

O beijo tornava-se a cada instante mais profundo, revelando sentimentos há muito tempo ocultos. Quando se separam suas respirações estavam aceleradas, suas faces coradas e seus lábios inchados.

– Aya! O que você está fazendo?

O que ele estava fazendo? Apenas o que sonhava há muito tempo, mas que ele só conseguiu admitir quando o outro disse que ele era uma necessidade. Nesse momento ele percebeu que o jogador também era uma necessidade, e que o queria para si.

– Tornando nossos sonhos realidade.

Ele realmente ouvira aquilo? O ruivo realmente havia falado que aquilo tudo era realidade? Uma realidade tão deliciosa como a boca do outro?

– Aya!

– Me chame de Ran. Este é meu nome.

– Ran! – ele sorriu ao som do nome, segurou a face do outro com as mãos e aproximou-se da boca dele. – Podemos continuar de onde havíamos parado?

– Você quer continuar? Quer ir até o fim?

– Se você também quer, sim. Se não, eu entendo.

O espadachim tomou a boca do outro novamente, enquanto deitava-o na cama e deitava-se sobre ele. As mãos de ambos passeavam pelo corpo alheio por sobre as roupas.

Quando separaram-se, o ruivo tirou a camisa dele e depois a sua. Começou a distribuir beijos e lambidas pelo pescoço do jogador e a descer em direção aos mamilos rijos, ao qual sugou um com a boca enquanto estimulava o outro com sua mão, fazendo o inverso após um tempo. Isto fazia com que Ken gemesse deliciado, o que deixava o outro mais excitado.

Resolveu então começar a descer mais com sua boca e, enquanto fazia isso, tirava a calça do outro, ato que ele só percebeu quando o espadachim sugou seu membro através da boxer branca.

– Aaahh! – gemeu mais alto quando sentiu espasmos de prazer percorrerem seu corpo.

Levou as mãos ao cabelo ruivo e puxou-o para cima, para beijarem-se enquanto abria a calça dele. Separaram-se para que pudesse acabar de tira-la, assim como seus calçados e meias também. Abaixou-se novamente, deitando-se por cima do moreno e tomando seus lábios, enquanto seus corpos se roçavam deliciosamente.

– Ken! Como você pode ser tão delicioso?

Voltou a descer pelo corpo em baixo do seu até chegar ao cós da cueca. Colocou as mãos dentro dela, apertando as nádegas durinhas e depois começou a tira-la lentamente, deixando a mostra aquele membro rijo, pedindo para ser tocado. Após ter tirado-a completamente passou a mão por toda a extensão e lambeu demoradamente a cabecinha, o que fez o outro gemer com gosto e segurar o cabelo ruivo.

– Ah! Ran! Ah! Você... é que é... ah... delicioso. Essa sua...boca... ah!

Começou a engolir mais daquele membro gostoso enquanto colocava as pernas dele sobre seus ombros. Tirou a boca para molhar seus dedos e aproveitou para falar, com a voz rouca.

– Ken! Eu quero vê-lo gozar bem dentro da minha boca.

O moreno gemeu enquanto ele voltava a suga-lo, cada vez mais rápido. Esfregou um de seus dedos na pequena entrada do outro que estremeceu pois, além de não saber o que estava por vir, aquilo havia passado uma sensação boa.

Inseriu seu dedo lentamente no apertado canal, enquanto ainda acariciava a ereção do outro com a boca. Aos poucos começou a mover o dedo dentro dele, tocando-lhe a próstata algumas vezes. Quando retirou o dedo o outro gemeu em frustração, mas em seguida inseria dois dedos. Estava tão entregue àquela carícia que não sentia dor alguma, só o prazer que se multiplicava a cada chupada, a cada toque em seu ponto mais íntimo. Seu corpo estremeceu todo, suas mãos puxaram mais os fios ruivos e ele, sem conseguir se conter, derramou toda a sua semente na boca quente do outro que engoliu tudo com gosto.

– Aaahh! Ran!

– Ken! Meu Ken. – tomou a boca do outro novamente, fazendo-o provar de seu próprio gosto. Enquanto faziam isso o jogador aproveitou para deslizar as mãos pelas costas do outro e adentrar a boxer preta para encher as mãos com gosto nas nádegas claras e macias do ruivo. – Uhn! Ken!

– Por que você não tira logo isso? Só está atrapalhando.

Fez o que o outro pediu e sem demora deitou-se novamente sobre ele. Ambos gemeram extasiados quando seus membros se tocaram. O contato fez com que Ken começasse a ficar duro novamente. Tocaram-se e beijaram-se por algum tempo até que a necessidade de mais se tornou muito grande para ser suportada.

– Ken... eu preciso...

– Não precisa pedir. Vem!

O moreno ergueu as pernas de maneira que o outro pudesse ter acesso a sua entradinha e o abraçou com carinho. Tentando relaxar ao máximo para sentir todo o prazer que o seu amado poderia lhe dar. Esfregou a cabecinha de sua ereção na entrada do outro, começando lentamente a entrar pelo apertado canal.

Apesar de tentar relaxar o máximo que podia ainda assim era bastante doloroso pois o membro do outro era bem maior que seus dedos. Quando estava todo dentro dele notou que lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seus olhos. Beijou delicadamente aquele rosto que tanto amava.

– Gomen! Eu não queria te machucar. Se quiser eu posso parar.

– NÃO! – abriu os olhos rapidamente. – Não é apenas a dor é também a felicidade de poder me entregar a você sem nenhuma barreira, de sentir você de uma maneira que eu nunca pude sentir mas que sempre desejei. A sensação de que agora você é meu assim como eu sou seu para toda a nossa vida. Que apesar de nosso trabalho e de não podermos nos envolver com ninguém fora dele, apesar de sermos dois homens, desenvolvemos sentimentos tão maravilhosos e que um dia nunca imaginamos que sentiríamos novamente. Ran, eu te amo tanto, faz tanto tempo.

– Ken. Eu também te amo. Muito.

Enlaçou as pernas na cintura do espadachim, permitindo que ambos ficassem mais confortáveis. Começou a mover-se lentamente dentro do outro. Sentindo aquele delicioso canal cedendo pouco a pouco ao seu membro. Em poucos minutos a necessidade de mais era enorme. Foi aumentando o ritmo, arremetendo-se mais profundamente no outro, enquanto ambos gemiam pelo prazer que percorria seus corpos, suas bocas não conseguiam mais se desgrudar.

As mãos do ruivo não deixavam os quadris do outro, apertando firmemente enquanto deixava marcas pelo pescoço bronzeado, marcas só suas. Enquanto as do jogador arranhavam as costas e braços do outro a cada estocada deliciosa que fazia percorrer ondas de prazer por todo ele.

A cada momento eles chegavam mais e mais próximos do clímax, ambos deliciados com todas aquelas sensações, o suor escorrendo de suas peles, as respirações ofegantes, as bocas se tomando vez ou outra e de repente tudo ficou nublado enquanto gozavam simultaneamente.

– Aaahh!Ran! Ah!

– Ken! Meu Ken! Meu! Uhn!

Ficaram ali, deitados, deliciados, ofegantes, por um tempo até recuperarem suas respirações. Beijaram-se deliciosamente enquanto o ruivo retirava-se de dentro do outro, logo em seguida deitando-se ao seu lado, puxando-o para deitar-se junto a si e por sobre eles as cobertas.

– Ken, aishiteru.

– Aishiterumo, mas, Ran, como vai ser agora?

– A única coisa que muda é que agora estamos juntos de uma maneira que nunca estivemos. Somos um do outro e o que achamos é o que importa. Se os outros se sentirem incomodados com nosso relacionamento eu não posso fazer nada além de sentir pena deles. Você não acha koibito?

– Koibito?

– É, você agora é meu koibito, não é?

– Sou sim. E você é o meu. Como eu te amo seu ruivo gostoso. – beijaram-se.

– Eu também te amo seu moreno safado.

– Safado, eu? Quem sabia o que fazer era você.

– Mas foi por puro instinto. Só você faz despertar esse lado meu.

– Esse lado selvagem?

– Uh! Não tinha pensado nisso, mas acho que podemos despertar esse lado também, em nós dois. O que você acha?

– Maravilhoso! Mas não hoje que estou todo dolorido.

– Tudo bem. Mas vamos dormir agora para melhorar seus machucados.

– Nem lembrava mais deles. Você me faz esquecer tudo que há de ruim. Quero ficar assim com você pra sempre.

– Eu também. Koibito!

Na manha seguinte acordou temeroso. E se tudo aquilo não tivesse passado de mais um sonho delicioso? Sem abrir os olhos tentou sentar-se na cama mas não conseguiu. Estava todo dolorido, o que era um bom sinal e havia alguém abraçando-o, o que era um ótimo sinal. Abriu os olhos vendo que seu koi estava realmente ali com ele. Olhando com uma cara interrogativa.

– Bom dia koibito! Pensei que tudo tinha sido um sonho.

– Bom dia! Você pensou errado baka. Noites e dias como esses não serão mais um sonho, pra nenhum de nós.

Beijaram-se, deliciados, agora não tinham mais porque temer, agora eram um do outro.

– Precisamos tomar um banho. – puxou-o para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro em uma temperatura agradável. Lavavam um ao outro e vez ou outra se beijavam.

Enquanto isso na cozinha entrava um Michael rubro e de olhos arregalados.

– Você os acordou chibi? – Edward virou-se para ele. – O que aconteceu?

– Eu, eu não devia ter entrado, eu, eu... estou com tanta vergonha.

– Fique calmo e fale o que aconteceu.

Respirou fundo na tentativa de se acalmar e começou a contar o que ocorrera.

– Eu bati na porta do Aya e ninguém respondeu, aí eu bati de novo e nada, então eu entrei, mas ele não estava lá, nem no banheiro. Então fui ver se o Ken sabia dele, só que quando bati, ele não respondeu também. Aí eu abri a porta e aí... aí eu vi... eles... eles... eu... – colocou as mãos sobre a face.

– Michael, o que houve? Algo ruim aconteceu?

– Ahn, acho que não é ruim, mas, ele e o Aya estavam juntos.

– E o que tem isso de estranho? Apesar de brigarem um pouco os dois são grandes amigos. E se não me engane o Aya está cuidando dos machucados do Ken, não?

– Mas, é que... eles estavam juntos, abraçados – ficava mais corado a cada instante – deitados junto e, eles se beijaram e... – falou em tom quase inaudível - e acho que estavam nus.

– Eles o que? – perguntou o outro sem conseguir ouvir direito.

– Sem roupa, acho que, nenhuma.

– Eu acho melhor não comentarmos com os outros isso. – Passou a mão pelo rosto, desconcertado. – Devemos deixar que eles decidam o que fazer ou dizer?

– Quem deve decidir fazer ou dizer o que? – Era o moreno que entrava na cozinha, ainda de cabelos molhados e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Nada!

– Credo! Alguém morreu e eu não estou sabendo? Porque com essa cara de enterro de vocês num dia tão lindo só pode ter acontecido algo grave. – Pegou duas maçãs e lavou-as, saindo da cozinha em segundos, comendo uma das maças e estendeu a outra para o ruivo que descia as escadas com um sorriso bem mais discreto no rosto.

Ambos desceram para a floricultura deixando os outros dois na cozinha. Sem saber o que fazer. Era melhor esquecer tudo que havia se passado na ultima hora.

-------------------------------------------------------

Entrou no quarto do ruivo sem bater, caminhou até a cama e deitou-se de frente para o outro.

– Será que fui eu que errei de quarto há poucos minutos ou você que deveria entrar no outro e entrou nesse por engano?

– Eu pensei que, já que dormimos no seu ontem, poderíamos dormir aqui hoje.

– Mas nem para me avisar? E afinal, dormimos aqui pela semana inteira.

– É mais divertido ver sua cara de preocupado. – Beijou-o docemente. – Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo. Muito, muito, muito, muito. – Sorriu para o outro com cara de bobo.

– No que você está pensando koibito?

– Em como é maravilhoso poder estar com você e como nós dois parecemos dois colegiais apaixonados pelo "primeiro amor".

– Talvez seja isso mesmo. Apenas não somos mais colegiais. – Tomou a boca do outro com a sua, deitando-o contra o colchão e deitando-se sobre ele.

– Ran... me faça seu... novamente.

– O quanto você quiser meu amor.

– Pra sempre seria bom!

– Eu adoraria!

Tirou a camiseta do moreno e começou a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço, descendendo pelo peito, sugando os mamilos lentamente, vendo o outro gemer de prazer. Voltou a beija-lo enquanto retirava a própria roupa e em seguida começava a desatar o cordão da bermuda do outro. Desceu com a boca pelo corpo dele enquanto retirava as peças restantes, mas desta vez passou pelo membro semi-rígido e começou a lamber a sua entradinha.

– Vira de quatro pra mim, Ken?!

O moreno fez o que era pedido. Enquanto voltava a lamber o outro, levou uma das mãos ao pênis do outro, acariciando-o, fazendo ficar totalmente rígido.

Ken gemia com gosto com as carícias do espadachim, ele adorava ser tocado assim, daquela maneira que ele descobrira adorar nas duas semanas que eles estavam juntos.

– Ah! Ran! Eu te amo... tanto! Ah! Mais...

– O quanto mais você quiser. – intensificou as carícias, fazendo o outro gemer mais alto e chegar cada vez mais próximo do orgasmo e então gozou na mão do outro. – Eu te amo seu moreno safado!

Beijaram-se novamente enquanto o ruivo roçava sua ereção na entrada no outro, começando a penetra-lo levemente. Depois de estar todo dentro do canal do jogador ele retirou-se e entrou em uma só estocada, fazendo o outro gritar de prazer. Enquanto ia e vinha dentro dele beijava-o em todos os lugares, chupava o lóbulo de sua orelha, mordiscava seu pescoço e uma de suas mãos acariciavam aquela bundinha deliciosa que ele adorava comer enquanto a outra começava a masturba-lo.

Ken gemia deliciado com tudo aquilo. Adorava a sensação do outro fodendo-o daquela maneira, forte e selvagem enquanto seus testículos se batiam e a cama ia e vinha, batendo às vezes na parede.

Ergueu-se, ficando apenas de joelhos, e puxou o outro para um beijo delicioso. Já não poderia agüentar muito tempo.

– Ran! Eu... não consigo... ah... segurar mais.

– Ken! Eu também... ah... preciso... hum...

Em uma última estocada derramou toda sua semente dentro do moreno enquanto ele gozava simultaneamente na mão do outro e nos lençóis. Retirou-se de dentro dele e deitou-se a seu lado, colocando-o sobre seu corpo.

– Ran, eu te amo.

– Eu também amo você. E não me canso de dizer isso.

– Uhn! Mas você parece bem cansado agora, não?

– É porque você acaba comigo.

– Ran? E quanto aos outros?

– O que têm os outros?

– Você acha que devemos contar a eles?

– Claro! Ou você tem medo de algo, koi?

– Um pouco. Mas se ficarmos juntos, sei que posso superar tudo.

– Baka! É por isso que te amo tanto.

– Mentiroso! Você me ama porque sou gostoso.

– E incrivelmente convencido. – Tirou o outro de cima de si e deitou-se sobre ele, beijando-o levemente. – E acho que já não estou mais cansado.

– Que ótimo! Porque eu estou sempre pronto pra mais uma.

Os dois amantes se consumiram durante toda à noite e dormiram mais uma vez entrelaçados nos braços um do outro. Seu amor seria eterno, não enquanto durasse, mas para sempre, porque almas gêmeas se completam eternamente, e eles eram assim, completos, apenas um, amantes.

-------------------------------------------------------

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews! Obrigada! .


End file.
